


Fashion Hurts

by peoriapeoria



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No animals were harmed in the performance of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Hurts

Geoffrey blinked, fearing the reality he was seeing, because madness or no he didn't think his mind was this creatively broken.

"Don't just stand there gaping. I need coffee." Darren stretched his back and flapped his wings. Great swan wings, not sprouted from his back but in lieu of his arms.

Geoffrey stepped into Darren's kitchenette, smaller than any closet Ellen considered worthy of the name. "How did you call?"

"Is that your best question? You really are an uncritical mind."

Geoffrey looked back as he prepared coffee. "I'm not going to believe any explanation you might have for this."

"German jacket."

"Excuse me?"

"I bought a jacket on my way out of Berlin. I am reminded of the Brothers Grimm and the patriarchal loss of the youngest son of his arm as an arm for no better reason than birth order."

"You've always wanted a spectacle. Put yourself on stage in a non-speaking role and you can have livestock without ordure."

Darren turned his back on Geoffrey. "You hate me."

"I loathe your theatrical lack of sense. I made coffee." He brought the mug around and helped Darren drink.


End file.
